


Sir.....You've Saved A Life Today

by Baekhanded



Series: FoxTail Cafe [14]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Adoption, Cat, Gen, I dont, Neil sasses him, Stray, andrew does the Right Thing, andrew lowkey pouts, but do i care?, cat aquisition, lowkey jealous of a cat, no, thats probably not how you spell that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Nicky has a Secret





	Sir.....You've Saved A Life Today

**Author's Note:**

> lame title is lame lame lame

Nicky had a secret.

 

Nicky had a secret and he was trying _so hard_ to keep it. He didn’t know what to _do_ about it. Realistically, he knew what to do. He just...he didn’t know if he was brave enough. To actually achieve this, he’d need to ask a question.

 

Or he could drop and run.

 

That could work.

 

No. No Nicky needed to be brave and honest.

 

Brave and Honest and Not Scared.

 

He knocked on Andrew’s door and waited.

 

His palms were sweaty and he was losing his grip on the package. He shifted from foot to foot.

 

“It’s ok, it’s gonna be ok. Okay? It’s gonna be perfect. He’s not gonna react negatively whatsoever.” Nicky said to himself, faux pep in his voice. His heart still hammered and he still jumped when the door opened.

 

If Andrew could read Nicky’s thoughts he’d be dead. Andrew was _cute_ when he was sleep tousled. Bedhead and pillow impressions and stray red furs. (Or were they hairs~?)

 

Andrew squinted his eyes and stared for long minutes. Or hours. It felt very long.

 

“Why.” Is all he says.

 

Nicky’s wound up and going off before he even touched the lever, “Well you see you were really really right and i’m really really bad at carving pumpkins so I thought Hey! Let’s Just Get More, so I went back to the farm or I may have just gone to the grocery or both and maybe I was scouring the fields for Perfect Pumpkins and maybe, I….well on one of my sprees I found this….and I don’t know what to do with it. But I know _you do._ And...well...Happy birthday?”

 

Andrew continued to stare. Nicky’s heart was about to abandon ship altogether.

 

Then Andrew steps aside, “Ask the menace. If she says yes then you owe me…..forever.”

 

Nicky felt giddy as he stepped into the apartment with his burden. He almost immediately fell to his knees, waiting for his little Princess to greet him. It didn’t take long, but she smelled the guest before she tackled Nicky with a kiss.

 

She was hesitant.

 

Andrew and Nicky watched quietly as she circled the carrier Nicky brought.

 

“Where’d you find it,” Andrew asks, eyes on Apricot.

 

“The pumpkin patch. Did I say it before? I don’t remember, but I was looking through the uglier, cheaper ones and I heard this sad pathetic little sound and there he was. I talked to the owners of the farm and they said he visited often and seemed _well_ , but not cared for? They said I should ask the authorities on the matter and I followed all the procedure but, he’s alone, ya know? I don’t really like it and I don’t really know how to care for a cat and if this doesn’t work out i’ll figure something out but I thought. Well I don’t know. You and Neil might enjoy another one. I’ve seen Neil watch the strays below your window and how he talks about the rescues and all that.” He gave a pathetic excuse for a shrug as Apricot finally gave her answer.

 

It was a go, it seemed. Andrew crouched at her meow and opened the carrier. The new cat carefully walked out and Apricot gave him as much space as she knew how. He didn’t show any aggression toward her. Maybe a little annoyance, but nothing dangerous.

 

“What’s its name.” Andrew asks as they watch Apricot introduce the cat to his new home.

 

Nicky perked up at this and puffed his chest, “Sir Fat Cat McCatterson.”

 

Andrew frowns and crosses his arms, “No.”

 

Nicky laughs. He knows it’ll stick.

  
  


\---

  
  


Andrew hated Nicky with every fibre of his being. The damn cat and his damn name stuck like _glue_ the moment he uttered the words to Neil.

 

The bastard _beamed_ and then it was over. Andrew hadn’t stood a chance.

 

“Sir Fat Cat McCatterson huh?” Neil was lying on the floor, running his long fingers through the stupid new cat’s stupid long stupid _white_ fur. He was _eating it up._

 

He wasn’t even fat. Or not yet anyways. He was certainly _fluffy_. And was certainly going to rival King in size. Andrew wasn’t looking forward to having to take him anywhere. The damn thing was going to be bigger than him. And then where would he be?

 

Gagging everyone he knows is where. Stitches and tape and staplers. Then he’d be on the run forever for abuse or some shit. And where would the stupid cats be?

 

Spoiled. Spoiled _rotten._

 

And Andrew just couldn’t have that.

 

“Stop mooning over the new nuisance.”   
  
Neil gave him a, fairly annoying, grin, “Jealous?”

 

Andrew scoffed and rolled his eyes, walking away from his living room full of nightmares.

 

Neil’s laughter followed him out.

 

He was going to have to kiss the smug off of him later. For now he could be with his _precious cats._

**Author's Note:**

> This feels lowkey unfinished but i cant make the words go anymore


End file.
